This invention relates in general to devices for providing a headrest for persons in a prone position (lying face downward) and for redirecting the person's field of view from downward to forward. (As used herein the terms "forward", "rearward", "side", "front", "back" and such are arbitrary references used only for clarity of description.)
This invention is extremely useful for patients recovering from surgery, primarily ophthalmic patients who must remain prone, i.e. lying face downward, for extended periods to ensure proper healing after eye surgery. It provides the patient with a comfortable head support while prone and allows the viewing of television, a computer monitor, guests, or a desired view of the person's surroundings. This invention relieves boredom and prevents sensory deprivation for such patients.
Persons who undergo surgery such as a vitrectomy for repair of retinal damage must remain prone for two to four weeks after surgery. The back of the eyeball is lined with a thin layer of neural tissue which senses points of light. The vitreous humor is a clear, gel-like substance which fills the concavity of the retina in the rear globe of the eye behind the lens. It is encased in a membrane which is attached to the retina at various points. Sometimes the structure of the membrane and gel breaks, causing a portion of the membrane and vitreous to separate from the retina, resulting in retinal tears or breaks. These breaks may require surgery and the instillation of a gas bubble into the vitreous cavity to hold the retina in place while the retina reattaches to the back of the eyeball. The gas bubble provides internal support for the vitreous humor membrane to allow it to reattach to the retina. For this gas bubble to most effectively aid in the reattachment of the retina, it must press the retina against the back of the eyeball, requiring the patient to maintain a prone position to assure accurate positioning of the gas bubble. Patients who have completed such ophthalmic surgery are informed of the necessity of keeping the gas bubble in the proper position for optimal healing and are most concerned with ways of maintaining the prone position for two to four weeks. It is because of this concern and necessity to remain prone for extended periods of time that the apparatus of this invention was designed.
This invention allows the person to maintain a comfortable prone position during the lengthy healing period and also provides relief from boredom and sensory deprivation by allowing for the comfortable viewing of a television set, computer monitor, books or magazines or face to face conversations without moving the head and body.
Other types of recovering surgery patients such as those having undergone spinal surgery or back skin grafts who must also maintain a prone position, can use this invention to aid in their recovery. Others, such as paraplegics will find it helpful to allow the use of a different position than they are normally required to use.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.